Fairytale Ending
by Isha-libran
Summary: ‘But Gwendal and Lady Anissina are in love,’ Greta said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her nightshirt. ‘They are! It’s obvious!’


**Title:** Fairytale Ending  
**Pairings:** Gwendal/Anissina  
**Rating:** G  
**Any Warnings:** Spoilers for Season three, episode 89.  
**Prompt being used:** Fairy tale  
**Timeline:** Follows Episode 89.  
**Summary:** 'So how does it end?' he asked her softly, so that the girl sleeping behind them would not be disturbed.

Disclaimer: I own none of these very entertaining characters, please don't sue me. Thank you.

* * *

'And then, just when Lady Anissina had been completely surrounded by the monsters, she pulled out her secret weapon, and then there was a mighty BLAST—and all the monsters were turned into dust!'

She smiled at the gasp from her appreciative audience, looking down into Greta's shining eyes. She liked telling Greta her stories as soon as she'd thought them up—before they'd been published, even—it was extremely gratifying to see the girl's very obvious enjoyment of them.

'Now, all the monsters had been vanquished, but Lady Anissina still had to find a way to get out of the Dark Forest. All of a sudden, she heard the sound of hooves, and—'

'Gwendal came!'

Anissina turned to the door, frowning. She hadn't hear the door opening, but the child had sounded so _sure_…

She turned back to meet Greta's quizzical gaze. 'No, he didn't,' she pointed out.

'Not _here_,' Greta rolled her eyes. 'Gwendal came on the horse to save Anissina and take her home with him—in the _story_!'

She sat back, blinking a little. 'But that's not what—'

'And then they got married, and lived happily ever after. The End.'

She blinked again at the ending Greta had given to her story, feeling a little miffed. _This_ was why it was so important that her stories find a larger audience! Hundreds of little girls in Shin Makoku needed to learn that _they_ controlled their own destiny, and didn't need to wait for some…some…_hero_ to come on a white charger and save them!

'But Greta,' she said calmly, trying to make the child see reason, 'Lady Anissina doesn't _need_ to be rescued. She can rescue herself. Gwendal doesn't have to come for her.'

'But he _did_,' Greta argued, sitting up a little in her bed. 'The real Gwendal rescued you from that marriage you were being forced into, didn't he? So the story Gwendal came to rescue Lady Anissina from the Dark Forest,' she finished with childish logic.

'But why would he do that?'

'Because he loves her!' Greta cried, clasping her hands together and giving a dreamy sigh. 'He loves her and she loves him, and that's why he wants to help her when she's in trouble!'

Anissina frowned at the look on her face. Clearly, the child was spending too much time with the maids. She'd have to talk to the Maou about it, after all, she was raising the child to be a strong woman, and that sort of nonsense would _never_ do.

She shook her head. 'No, they're just friends, Greta,' she explained, and the girl looked back at her with a confused expression.

'But they fight just like Yuuri and Wolfram, and _they're_ going to get married,' Greta argued.

Anissina frowned. This was beginning to get confusing. She was no longer sure whether the child was talking about the characters from the book or their real life equivalents, and neither was Greta, she was certain.

She tried again, speaking slowly, hoping to get through to the girl: 'Just because Anissina and Gwendal fight, it doesn't mean they're going to…get married.'

'Yes, but they don't fight all the time. Gwendal helps her with her inventions, and Anissina helps him with his knitting.'

'People help their friends, Greta. It doesn't mean they're in love.'

'But Gwendal and Lady Anissina are in love,' Greta said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her nightshirt. 'They _are_! It's obvious! And they're going to get married, and have lots of babies like Eru for Greta to play with!'

'Alright, alright,' she said soothingly, raising her hands. If Greta got worked up now, she'd never get to sleep, and then King Yuuri and Wolfram would not be happy. Neither would Gwendal, of course—

She frowned, resolutely pushing all thoughts of him aside.

'Alright,' she repeated. 'Gwendal and Anissina are in love, and when they get back to the kingdom they get married and have many babies for Greta to play with. The End.'

Greta nodded, seemingly satisfied that she had gotten it right, at last, and snuggled down into her bed, drawing the covers to her chin. 'That was a nice story, Lady Anissina,' she said, closing her eyes on a yawn. 'I want to hear it again tomorrow, but I want Gwendal to be in it, too, because…'

The girl trailed off, and Anissina completed the sentence: 'Anissina loves Gwendal, I know.'

'She does?'

She whirled around, eyes widening in horror as she looked at the figure standing in the doorway. This is not happening, she thought wildly. This is _not_ happening!

Gwendal entered the room, a strange light in his eyes. 'Your latest story?' he asked, taking in the scene and gentling his tone at her obvious discomfiture.

She nodded, and a shy smile found its way to his lips. 'So how does it end?' he asked her softly, so that the girl sleeping behind them would not be disturbed.

He had come closer to her now, his gaze serious and hopeful and expectant all at once.

'I'm not sure,' Anissina replied over the pounding of her heart. 'I think the story's still being written.'

His smile widened at that, and he slowly extended his hand to her. She gave him a shy smile in return as she clasped it and rose to walk out of the door with him.

* * *

A/N: Come on, you didn't think I could let 89 go, did you? ;)

Thanks for reading, all comment and concrit is very welcome. :)


End file.
